


Covert Operations

by Usami_chan13



Category: Phineas and Ferb, Wild Kratts
Genre: Crossover, Gen, RPF, kratt brothers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-25
Updated: 2012-05-25
Packaged: 2017-11-05 23:57:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usami_chan13/pseuds/Usami_chan13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So you're telling me that Perry the...'platypus'...is really an undercover agent working for some secret organization..." Martin turned to Aviva. "And that organization has been <i>using</i> me and Chris this whole time?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Covert Operations

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea after an offhanded comment I made about the laws of nature not applying to _Wild Kratts_ , which somehow got me thinking about _Phineas and Ferb_ and how the laws of nature also don't apply to _that_ show. Then I thought about how both shows have really-cool-but-not-completely-possible inventions that are built, but I started to wonder how a crossover like this would work given that Perry the Platypus isn't...exactly a _normal_ platypus. So as I thought about how I could _make_ it work, the idea just kept bubbling until I just _had_ to try it out.

At first, Zach wasn't quite sure what he was looking at. He had only picked up the old copy of _Totally Tools_ to browse through; the magazine itself was nothing special, and the featured tools were far below the standard of anything _he_ would ever use…but he kept an eye on the publication just in case anything useful ever turned up.

Before he even had a chance to open it, though, he was already drawn to the cover. On the front of the issue he held was some weird-looking, blue, duck-billed… _thing_ …with webbed feet and a flat beaver-like tail. And if those features on the creature weren't strange enough already, the…whatever-it-was also wore a _fedora_ on the top of its head.

"What the…?" he muttered, staring hard at the image on the magazine and trying to make sense of what he was seeing. Then his eyes scanned the cover until he came across large words in white bold, "Perry the Platypus."

"Platypus?" As he tested the word on his tongue, he discovered that it sounded awfully familiar. Turning the word over in his head a little longer, vague recollections of Gourmand and some dish with eggs began to enter his mind. And as he thought back, he frowned; he never _did_ get to try that dish.

He focused on the cover again, studying the cover photo. "So that's a platypus, huh?" He snorted and began to flip through the magazine's pages. "What a _stupid_ looking animal. I wonder what it's doing on the front cover…"

He paused on a page when he caught the _platypus_ word once more, finding an article about the strange beast. Quickly skimming through it, he then gave an indignant cry.

" _Spokes-animal_?" he exclaimed. "Why would anyone use some stupid animal to represent a _tool_ company?"

The magazine pages crinkled as his grip tightened. It was bad enough that the world was already full of dumb critters – critters that _could_ be useful to him as robots, but weren't because those stupid _Wild Rats_ always had to get involved in his business – out in nature and all that. But how much more did he have to deal with these creatures at home? In cities and around people…standing for _human_ things?

People used animals for things like this _all_ the time. And he wasn't supposed to put creatures in his robots… _why_?

He grumbled at the injustice of it all, though it wasn't enough to convey _all_ his thoughts on the matter. But he pushed the subject aside for now as he straightened the periodical, speeding through the article once again.

"Let's see; Perry the platypus blah blah blah…lives in Danville, don't care…two young owners, Phineas and Ferb…" He paused, reading the last line once more. " _Phineas_ and _Ferb_? What kind of stupid names are _those_?"

He continued to glance through the editorial, but he only grasped minor details here and there. Because there was something about what he read that tugged at the back of his mind. Something in the article sounded very…familiar. There was something about it that he _should_ remember.

His brows set in concentration, he then called for the nearest Zachbot. "Get a jet ready," he commanded, folding the magazine back to keep it open to the article. "There's some place we need to pay a little visit to…"

* * *

The _Tortuga_ crew had grown accustomed to the silence that filled the room; each member sat at his or her own station, preoccupied with work of their own choosing as the group waited for the Kratt brothers to return from their latest creature adventure.

None of them quite expected the shrill ring of an incoming call to break the peace so suddenly. Startled by the unexpected noise, Jimmy jumped and yelped as he fell out of his chair, hitting the ground with a dull thud.

Koki's and Aviva's chairs spun around to look at the pilot, briefly watching him rub his head before turning back towards the main monitor as the call persisted. The sound wasn't the same light chime signaling a call from the Kratt Bros. This tone was faster, louder…more _urgent_.

It was the ring they had programmed…for when they received one of _those_ types of calls.

Rising from her chair, Aviva hurried to the main computer consol. But she didn't answer yet; as her hand hovered over the button, she glanced back at Koki, who was quickly typing commands on her own station's keyboard.

"Everything's clear," Koki announced after a moment. "But they're close. We gotta make this quick."

With an understanding nod, Aviva pressed the button to accept the call. The ring quickly cut off as the image of a middle-aged, mustached man filled the monitor.

"Greetings, _Tortuga_ crew," the man on screen addressed.

"Major Monogram," the crew responded, each member saluting him.

"It seems we have a critical situation developing," Major Monogram continued gravely. "Sources have informed us that Zach Varmitech is on his way to Danville as we speak."

Jimmy's eyes widened. "Zach? Going to _Danville_?"

Koki and Aviva looked at each other in alarm; the silence between them echoed with angry words spoken long ago, reminding them of the threatening vow that was still strong in their memories, even after all this time.

"Do you think Zach…" Aviva murmured in a tight voice. "Has he finally…?"

Major Monogram shook his head. "At the moment, we're not sure. If that _is_ the case, though, then we must find out what he's planning to do and put a stop to it."

"But how are we supposed to do that?" Koki wondered, uncertainty in her features. "I mean…" She glanced between Aviva and Jimmy before turning back to the major. "What about the Brothers Kratt? What do we tell them to get them to _go_ to Danville?"

One side of the boss' brow rose in question. "What you tell the brothers is up to you. As always, I leave their knowledge of the agency and their missions up to _your_ discretion. But it is your responsibility to make sure they get the job done. So whatever you decide to tell them, you must get them to Danville as quickly as possible and put a stop to Zach's plans…before the worst happens."

"Yes, sir," Aviva answered for the group. "We'll head over there as soon as we can."

The major gave a curt nod before the transmission cut off, and the screen went blank.

Things were quiet once again as Aviva shut off the monitor, the weight of their newest assignment quickly sinking in. But it only lasted for a moment before Jimmy said in a hesitant voice, "So, uh…"

The girls turned to look at him, watching as he rubbed the back of his head, a thoughtful frown on his face. "So…" he tried again, "why _don't_ we tell the Bros about the agency?"

The girls exchanged expressions once more before looking back to Jimmy. "You _know_ why we can't," Koki replied gently.

Jimmy's frown deepened and he shrugged. "I dunno. I mean, we've been working with them for a long time now. If we tell them everything, maybe they'll understand."

Aviva placed her hands on her hips. "You really think Martin and Chris would be _okay_ once they learn about an agency that uses _animals_ as secret agents?"

Jimmy flinched slightly at that. "Uh…eheh…guess not. But…" He paused, fidgeting with his cap as he struggled to get his thoughts together. "I mean, that's why we started working with them in the first place, right? To change the agency's policies?"

"Well…yeah," Aviva replied, though she appeared slightly uncomfortable. But she regained her composure as she gave a hasty retort, "But how are we supposed to tell them _that_? After all this time, it's not like I can just suddenly tell them the _real_ reason I invented the Creature Power suits. Especially if I have to explain what happened with Agent –"

The electric hum of the opening doors cut off Aviva's words, interrupting her as she and the others turned to watch the Kratt brothers stumble inside. They wobbled a little on their feet as they entered, as though they barely had the energy to stand. But despite the exhaustion that weighed down their bodies, the large satisfied smiles on their faces brightened their attitudes and kept them in high spirits.

"Hey, guys," Koki greeted, their previous conversation postponed in the meantime with the brothers' presence. "How'd it go?"

"Oh man, it was _awesome_!" Martin exclaimed, though his weariness restrained some of his excitement.

"Yeah, it was great," Chris agreed, a little more subdued than his older brother as his upper body slumped over the center dais, letting the platform support his weight. "But it took us a lot of time just trying to _find_ the marmots, so we didn't really get a chance to spend a lot of time with them. The fact that they're so endangered really made the whole thing difficult."

"Well, at least we found some," Martin said, hopping up on the dais and sitting next to his brother. "And with the tags we put on them, we'll be able to monitor them and see how they're doing."

Chris nodded, but a yawn disrupted any reply he had.

Jimmy's brow rose in curiosity as the group watched the Kratts. "Looks like the adventure kinda wiped you guys out."

Martin shrugged. "It's all part of being a creature adventurer," he muttered, flopping back to lie on the platform.

"Seriously, you guys," Koki said, concern working its way into her tone. "You seem pretty beat."

"Well, we've been traveling a lot lately," Chris reminded her. Though he still leaned on the dais, he straightened up as Aviva handed him a glass filled with a purple-colored smoothie, and he flashed her a small, grateful smile.

"Yeah, we _have_ been working pretty hard," Aviva said thoughtfully. A smile slowly spread across her face as an idea formed in her mind. "Maybe it's time we take a break."

Martin, who had been a few seconds away from dozing off, didn't even open his eyes as he scoffed lightly. "A break? We don't need to do _that_. Let's just figure out what our next creature adventure is gonna be, and Chris and I can rest on the way there."

"C'mon, Martin," Aviva insisted. "Let's just take a little time to _relax_ before jumping back into action. That way you guys can recharge, and then you'll _really_ be ready for anything."

Martin frowned a little, pushing himself up in a reclining position to look at her. "I dunno…"

She folded her hands together, giving him her best puppy eyes. "Please?" she pleaded. "Just for a few days?"

Chris took a few more sips of his drink as he watched the exchange between the two of them. Then he pulled the straw out of his mouth to ask, "Did you have anything in mind, Aviva?"

She grinned as she caught Koki and Jimmy's eyes, then turned back to Chris. "Well, there is _one_ place I'd like to visit…"


End file.
